


my brother, my king

by amaidasfairasspring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Incest Mention, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaidasfairasspring/pseuds/amaidasfairasspring
Summary: Sansa hopes for rescue, Cersei almost pities her.





	my brother, my king

"He won't come, little dove,"Cersei said when she caught the Stark girl on the parapets, staring wistfully into the distance, the third day in a row. There had been enough talk of her brother's victories in the field to easily know what the foolish child was hoping for.

"Of course he will,"Sansa replied without so much as looking at the queen.

Cersei laughed bitterly."A woman is not worth a kingdom. Even if it is a sister."

"He'll come,"Sansa asserted. Then she turned to look at Cersei afterall."Ser Jaime would come for you, wouldn't he?"

"That's different." The words were out of her mouth before she could think better of them. The Stark girl merely quirked an eyebrow at her outburst."Is it?"

"We're twins,"Cersei said and turned on her heel to storm off.

She could have sworn the little she-wolf chuckled behind her.

* * *

"That's impossible,"Cersei breathed the moment the Stark banners became visible across the horizon.

"It's not. I told you he would come for me." Sansa smiled so serenely Cersei had half a mind to smack the look right off her face. But there was a glint in her eyes that stayed her hand."Mayhaps you were right about no sister being worth a war. But what is a king without his queen?"

She left Cersei behind in stunned silence, going to barricade herself into her room until her brother, her king would come to rescue her. They weren't so different from the golden Laniister twins, afterall.

The Targaryen had wed brother to sister and ruled for hundreds of years. She didn't see why the Stark dynasty should not follow suit.


End file.
